The Webnet
Summary When the computer refuses to save an important document, Fred, Ted and Bobby get transported into the Webnet itself... Plot Fred and Bobby are playing boardgames in the games room when the doorbell rings. Fred goes out and opens the door, and finds Gordon Brikson, now an electrician there. He informs the brothers that there power will be cut for a short while that day so they can do work on the electrics. The brothers all are shocked, and they rush to save everything electric. Ted does all the washing and ironing, Bobby does all the hoovering and sweeping, and Fred records every program on Smile Tv. The action stops though when they are trying to save a document on the computer, since there are error windows that keep popping up with excuses on why the computer can't save the document. Fred gets annoyed and shouts at the computer, but there is a beeping noise and the brothers are all sucked into the computer. There is a loading window and the brothers land on the desktop page. Fred and Bobby exclaim that they are inside the computer, and Ted is disgruntled that he will never finish the washing. Fred tells him that there is no time for washing, and says that they need to get out. Later on, they are being chased by a flying line of code, Fred complaining that that would be the last time that he took a shortcut. They can not outrun the code however, and they are all knocked onto it. The code then acts like a car, driving them into Computer World and above the landscape. They fly over a city full of search-engines, and Ted says that this is strange. However, he is suddenly interrupted in the middle of his sentence by a glitch that causes him to deteriorate into code for a second. Bobby realises that this is because the electricity is about to be switched off, and Fred says that they will be deleted if they don't get out soon. Bobby finds the exit in front if theme and they hurriedly go through it just as the internet is switched off. The brothers tumble into the document that they were trying to save earlier, and Bobby prints it. Instead of the document coming out of the printer however, the brothers come out, completely full and real again. Bobby then tries again at saving the document, but the power is switched off just before he can, resulting in the document being lost much to Bobby's annoyance. Trivia * In Bobby's document 'Why Smile is really good', he reveals that their parents disappeared on the metro, and that Smile does own everything. However, it was incorrect that Wallace Wackett founded the company in 1918, since it was actually 1923 and Wallace was 18 when he founded it. * The scene with the endless errors parodies Windows XP saving errors * The brothers' clothes change to web colour when they are in the Webnet * Parodies of search engines are seen when the brothers are flying overhead the city in Computer World Gallery Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.28.39.png|In the games room. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.28.50.png|Gordon Brikson, now an electrician, appears to say that the electricity is going to shut off for the works. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.29.05.png|"What?!" Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.29.12.png|Ted irons the washing at the speed of light. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.29.17.png|Fred records every show on the television. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.29.23.png|Bobby does the hoovering. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.29.30.png|Computer problem. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.29.41.png|Computer error. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.29.47.png|Fred loses it. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.30.03.png|The brothers in the computer desktop. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.30.16.png|Never take a shortcut. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.30.24.png|Computer World! Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.30.34.png|The document reveals all. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.30.42.png|Printed out. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.30.59.png|Bobby loses it.